


" I Don't Need You "

by UnnamedDream



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnamedDream/pseuds/UnnamedDream
Summary: "Do us both a favour and stop lying to yourself, Shit rat"





	" I Don't Need You "

**"I don't need you.."**

Licht glanced back at Hyde. The servamp was sitting on a chair, his figure was hunched forward and his hands clutched together. His hair was a mess and he only wore a buttoned up white shirt and black pants with his orange and black shoes and socks. around his neck was their contract item.

"..I hate you..." He continued speaking, his voice and body were shaking "I don't want you..!".

Licht raised an eyebrow. "You're an idiot.. You're violent... You're foul-mouthed.. A stupid dreamer!" Hyde continued to list off, it was as if he couldn't stop "Stupid angel.. stupid angel.. Stupid angel..!".

The eve turned around from where he was standing while leaning on the back of Hyde's chair. "I should've killed you when i had the chance..! I should've erased you!! I should've-!" Hyde took in a shaky breath, finally raising his head and revealing his red eyes that were tired and filled with sorrow.

Licht leaned down until his chin was resting on Hyde's tense shoulder.

"I don't need you!"

"_Do us both a favour and stop lying to yourself, shit rat"_

The servamp tensed, his body suddenly freezing in place. For a moment, Licht had thought he had finally gotten through to his servamp. But he was wrong.

Hyde shoulder slowly dropped, he was tired, so tired. Licht could tell, _hell, he knew the servamp was exhausted,_

_But he couldn't do anything. _

All he could do was watch as Hyde keep staring at the body laying on the bed infront of him with lifeless red eyes. He could only listen to the people crying in the hallway and the heart monitor's constant beeping.

He couldn't do anything else but to watch and listen.

He could only watched as Hyde lowered his head and buried his face on his crossed arms that was on the bed.

He could only listen as the blonde let out loud sobs and screams.

_He couldn't do anything else._

_"Please.. Please wake up... Lichtan"_

_He couldn't tell them that he was still there, he couldn't tell them that he wouldn't leave, _

_He couldn't tell them he doesn't know how to wake up._

The servamp clutched unto his eve's cold hand with a desperate grip. His eve could only lay there on the hospital bed, not being able to squeeze back.

"I need you, Angel... _Please come back to me_"

**Author's Note:**

> Licht is in a coma!! Why?? It's up to your imagination
> 
> I've had this idea a few hours ago and just had to write it, the idea and also Hyde's unhealthy coping mechanism
> 
> Some notes if you're confused:
> 
> Bassicaly the Licht talking to Hyde is a spirit?? I dunno what to call it
> 
> He's in a coma, meaning he hasn't died yet so the contract is still intact that's why i still wrote Lawless' name as Hyde
> 
> Hyde saying "I don't need you" and "i hate you" and so on is bassicaly him trying to let Licht go, ofc that didn't work though since in the end he admits to wanting Licht back ;)


End file.
